Metanet Podcast
The Metanet Podcast is a series of recorded conversations between members of the Metanet Community. There have been 13 full episodes to date (depending on what qualifies as a "full" episode), plus an assortment of minicasts and other bonus material, including interviews from Mare and Raigan themselves. A forum link―including an up-to-date episode catalogue and download links―can be found here. Please note that as of November 2014, the links to all of the individual episodes are broken, bar one. The only episode that remains online at this jucture is a special edition highscoring episode from March 2014, featuring EddyMataGallos, vankusss, golfkid, LouDog004, trance and ska (who hosted and edited the episode). It is 74.6 MB and runs for 2 hours, 43 minutes. It can be downloaded here . Efforts are being made to restore the back catalogue. It was originally started by KinGAleX to review some things going on in the community: "How are you doin', folks? As usual, I had a crazy idea, and quickly got it going that very same night. There's just been some stuff going on lately we wanted to have a chat about, so I got a little podcast to happen. Uh, here you go!" Also available on iTunes via this link.. Album Art - made by southpaw Note from Weisslenny0: "Hey everyone. This podcast was originally started by KinGAleX, because (as he said above) he felt like it and it was awesome. I then put it on iTunes and turned it into a "proper podcast" a few months later. Then Ska interviewed me, for the sake of continuing the podcast, and since then I'm apparently running it. The podcasts will probably be on a date and time that I've already specified, but you never know. So anyway, enjoy the podcasts, and ask questions or comment on the awesomeness if you want." Podcast 1 (Click to Download) Featuring Alex Kucharski (KinGAleX), Tanner Rogalsky (RennaT), and Nick Rogers (Kashkin) Time: 27:09 minutes Size: 12.4 MB Format: 64 kbps MP3 Links: Obby, Uncyclopedia, Cyberzone. Podcast 2 (Click to Download) Featuring: Ben (ska) and Lenny (Weisslenny0) Topics: Borealis leaving, AMLT's "rebirth", maps, and bringing back a vintage cartoon. Time: 12:36 Size: 8.2 MB Podcast 3 (Click to Download) Featuring: Lenny, Kablizzy, Dave (blue_tetris), LittleViking (LV), AF, Atilla, and SlappyMcGee. Topics: The Tetris Takeover, future forum changes, advice on how to be a moderator, Blizzy's "Maximum Pissage", and paying out kkstrong. Time: 42.03 Podcast 4 (Click to Download) Featuring: Lenny, Kablizzy, LittleViking (LV), AF, Animator, Jiggerjaw, and Orange. Topics: The new forums, new moderators, general forum things, MetaGame, AskUs section. Also, Lenny Dave, several people make other amusing come-backs, and once again we successfully deviate off-topic. Time: 51.08 Size: 23.5 MB MiniCast 1 (Click to Download) Featuring: Dave, Jig, Lenny, LittleViking, ska, and Snuggletummy. Topics: Birthdays from this week and a bit earlier, the American Election, Rememberance Day, and Crazy Kenyan (also known as QWOP, a game found at http://www.foddy.net/Athletics.html). We also answer AskUs questions from Quote and maestro. Time: 22:24 Size: 10.3 MB MiniCast 2 (Click to Download) Featuring: Lenny, Orange, LittleViking, Dave (blue_tetris), Universezero, SlappyMcGee, AF. Topics:'''In this second, more massive MiniCast, we talk about the upcoming rapidly upcoming Dronies, as well as birthdays and an AskUs question. We also spur off to talk about computer keyboards, and Ska's victory of "QWOP". '''Time: 55:13 Size: 25.3 MB Podcast 5 (Click to Download) Featuring: Lenny (Weisslenny0), Dave (blue_tetris), Kablizzy (Blizz), LittleViking (LV), Tanner (rennaT), KinGAleX (KA), Jig, SlappyMcGee, Eiturlyf, maestro, Yanni, lord_day, Blackson, wedgie, Animator, GamingWolf, and Snugglytummy/Luminaflare (LF). Topics: In this massive podcast, we talk about recent IRC/Vent records, the forums being down, The Dronies, the recent books/film Twilight, NUMA news, forum Birthdays, Eiturlyf's (sick and twisted) obsessions, cover some AskUs questions, and just are generally funny. Time: 1:12:18 Size: 33.1 MB Podcast 6 (Click to Download) Featuring: (Read this out for comedic effect): Dave (in a cave), Axonn (Anglo Saxon), (Action) Blackson, incluye (bluey), Jiggerjaw (is a whore), Lenny (...), Pikman (Slickman), Yahoozy (is boozy), ska (wears a bra), southpaw (chainsaw), T3chno (Heckno), The Seer (Likes Beer), LV (Likes to Pee) and incluye's sister. Topics: M+R award, QWOP, sex, Dronies Wrap-up, Obama's innaugaration, L4D, more sex, Borat's problems and much much more! Time: 1:29:13 Size: 42 MB Podcast 7 (Click to Download) ''' '''Featuring: Universezero (who also ran it) and LittleViking, but also involves Yahoozy and Jig and mentions SnuggleTummy. Topics: Insomnicon, birthdays, and I really don't know where it went from here. Time: 15:01 Size: 14 MB Have Your Say (Click to Download) ''' '''Featuring: Lenny, Zander (]{NO3), Tsukatu (Suki), SlappyMcGee (Slappy), maestro, Universezero, Eiturlyf, Turiski, Aperture (formerly Eternal_Boredom), gloomp, smartalco, and Donfuy. Topics: They change, depending on who's talking. Time: 9:40 Size: 9 MB Podcast 8 (The New-Cast) After a way-too-long wait, the Metanet Podcast is back and better than ever (gloomp pity-endorsed)! Topics: What's been happening (both on the forums and in the wide, wide world), Staff changes, Avatar, Game Consoles, and just catching up in general! Featuring: Lenny, maestro (Maestro), Spawn of Yanni, Axonn, Inspired, Life247, Donfuy, Scythe, Guiseppi, and Bio. Time: 54:50 Size:' ~25mb' Christmas-Cast: Merry Christmas from Metanet Mods, plus Mare and Raigan! The Moderators of the Metanet Forums, combined with the awesomeness of Mare and Raigan, wish you all a happy holiday! Featuring: Mare and Raigan, Lenny, gloomp, Donfuy, Pheidippides, Snuggletummy, Tanner, southpaw, LuminaFlare, LittleViking, Spawn of Yanni, and scythe33. Time: 03:41 Size: 3.4 MB Metanet Podcast 10 - Halloween Special The 10th Metanet Podcast is here, bitches! It's also the Halloween Special and features some original musical compositions and humourous banter. I think it's the probably the best one so far and it's also the longest! Featuring: Bio, ChrisE, Orange, Quote and his mysterious girl (Isabelle AKA Candy), Remaniac, ska & snuggletummy. Time: 1 hour 38 mins Size: 32mb Metanet Podcast 11, Act I is basically just part 1 of Torex, Candy and Ben with a cameo of Dave and some others. Musical act at the end is called "Shapes " by "Kritter and the Theives ". Thanks to UniverseZero for the opening theme song. Recorded, Edited and Produced by ska. Featuring: Torex, ska, Candy, Dave], UniverseZero... and some others. Time: 35 mins Size: 34mb New Year (2011) Wishes from Mare and Raigan People: Mare and Raigan Time: 3 mins 30 secs File size: ~3 mb Metanet Podcast 11, Act II The Metanet Podcast is back for Episode 11, Act 2, hosted by ska. It was recorded in December, 2010 and took 6 months to upload because somebody has still got dial-up internet from 1997... Brought to you by http://euphoricgames.net/ Size: ~100mb Length: 1h, 45 mins Have Your Say, end of 2011 This end-of-year's Have Your Say features contributions from Lenny, Mare, Raigan, Tanner, ska, UniverseZero, Remm, ortsz, halifax, post-something, otters, Donfuy, and bobeidganuesh. Thanks to all who contributed, I hope you enjoy the episode, and have a great holiday! Size: ~18mb Length: 13 mins The Metanet Podcast, Episode 71 Featuring ska, AlliedEnvy, LittleViking, blue_tetris, xdude, KinGAleX, usaswim, Tsukatu, Keron Cyst, Orange, Kashkin, maestro, ermacrules, Arachnid and Tunco Produced by ska. Funded by ska. Marketed by ska. Size: 38.4MB Length: 42:02 Download as .mp3 The Metanet Podcast, Episode 71: Extras Bonus content! For the first time ever in the history of the Metanet Podcast, a bonus Extras episode is available for paying listeners. (Not really.) Size: 435KB Length: 0:28 Download as .mp3 Episode 13: The Highscorer's Edition '''(Download here ). People: EddyMataGallos, vankusss, golfkid, LouDog004, trance and ska Produced and Edited by ska. '''Size: 74.6 MB Time: 2 hours, 42 minutes, 55 seconds.